


Feeling Blue

by D_Day



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color Blind Soulmate AU, Color Blindness, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Day/pseuds/D_Day
Summary: In a world where everyone is born partially colorblind until they meet the person they are most compatible with, one frustrated Kanon Matsubara ponders when she herself will met her soulmate.
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Feeling Blue

The clock struck five, and so did the pen of one Matsubara Kanon strike the desk, as she did a final look-over of her Math homework. Satisfied with her results, she looked up from the worksheets only to find her surroundings not only desolate, but surrounded in a mystifying, late-afternoon orange glow. Her work was uninterrupted in the school library, a lull in eccentricity and chaos, were one to compare the place and its usual inhabitants to the rest of Hanasakigawa Girls' High.

Peeking at the clock, she was surprised at the late hour, but weirdly enough… there was no sense of urgency for her to leave. Tomorrow was a day off from school, and she had no other obligations, aside from meeting up for a cup of coffee with Shirasagi Chisato, a dear friend of hers. All her homework was finished, and for the first time in many, many months, Kanon finally felt all her anxiety… Melt away.

Serenity filled every inch of her being, a strange sense of calmness washing over her skin, causing her muscles to completely relax. Was this how people who didn't suffer from anxiety felt constantly? Kanon pondered, as she lowered her face to the table. The mahogany wood felt surprisingly cold, she noted as her cheek came in touch with the surface, that was quickly losing its heat gathered over the course of the day, due to the swiftly lowering sun.

If the Matsubara girl had stayed in the material world for a while longer, she would've born witness to a rather beautiful sunset just outside the window. But instead as the girl had noticed her dull, colorless hair sprawled out on the table, all around her, her mind wandered, a glossy, unfocused haze settling over her eyes.

_ 'When will I meet my soulmate?' _ The question bounced around in her head, the girl trying to imagine what she never had in the first place. The sea's dark waves lapping away at the shore, her cyan - borderline baby blue at the tips, according to her mother - hair blowing in the wind… Various species of teal and turquoise jellyfish, the light azure tint of the midday sky… Kanon felt bitter, at times. Angry, even. Anger was good, to her, it mean that she wasn't apathetic to the injustice around her… Is what her father told her. She hadn't considered herself that introspective of a person to ponder upon her feelings. All she knew was that it was unfair that her soulmate's color was blue - it was the most dominant color in the whole world!

On even worse days, where her mind ventured even further, digging at the deep corners of her mind, she found herself wishing that her own, personal color was green. Or brown. The world was filled with those as well, she mused, it was only fair that her soulmate had to suffer and miss out on just as much as she did, right? The selfish, vengeful thought disgusted her whenever it reared its ugly head, but her reasoning for  _ having _ those beliefs was wrong, unbeknownst to her. Subconsciously, the girl simply longed to be needed and wanted just as much as she herself yearned for her future partner.

Kanon was broken out of her reverie by the entrance door creaking open. She unglued her cheek from the table with a resounding  _ plop _ , and checked the clock on the wall, hanging up high, just below the railway of the library's additional floor. Almost an hour had passed since she laid her head down, and it was truly and definitely the evening. Was it the librarian closing the library? No, she could see the lights from employee's open staff room door. It was probably another student. Maybe one of the first years? The school year had just started, but maybe the new students were already assigned a mandatory reading.

Kanon slid her belongings into her schoolbag, and stretched, her joints giving way with satisfying  _ pops _ , her shoulder blades outright crying from joy at being liberated from the hunched over position. Footsteps echoed out from the hallway leading to the desk, and Kanon got up to leave, her moment of solitude interrupted by a late straggler. Seriously, who even visits school libraries at 7PM? Kanon suddenly felt somewhat silly.  _ She _ , herself visited school libraries at evening hours. Out of nowhere she started worrying - she hadn't kept the librarian here against their will, right?

In her rush to leave she smacked into someone, and was almost sent flying with a  _ 'Fueee' _ before a strong pair arms grabbed her around the shoulders. Tentatively opening her eyes, Kanon's gaze flew to the strangers eyes. Gray. Disappointed, but unsurprised, Kanon bowed and apologized to the dark-haired (cute) first year girl before her, and went on her way, leaving the building and starting the rather short walk home.

"Fueee, why did I even get my hopes up?" The second year wondered out loud, the grip on her bag tightening, as well as her pace quickening considerably. "I'll never find my soulmate by just bumping into people. Klutz."

Then she stopped.

And looked up.

Her hair looked awful weird today.

Her eyes travelled even higher.

Even the evening sky looked a bit weird. The early night sky's purple usually met gray from the west, but today it all looked…

Almost...

Colorful?

With a gasp, Kanon turned on her heel and ran with all the strength in her legs, panic and adrenaline coursing through every vein within her body. Those girl's eyes simply  _ were _ gray! Kanon could feel her heart hammering against her chest, she could swear it was about to burst out, with how fast and hard it was beating against her ribs. She turned another corner and…

Once again, a pair of arms grabbed her, but this time the blue blur was going too fast, and she sent her savior-slash-person she ran down flying to the ground with her. The impact wasn't pleasant by any means, but she could hardly feel the pain through the excited shivers coursing through her body. Landing  _ on top _ of the other person - the girl from the library! - probably helped a bit with softening the fall.

She couldn't stop gawking as she sat up (on the girl's stomach, because where else?) How had she missed it? The girl was wearing a blue, bear-shaped earring - while usually against school dress code, students could file in a request to wear one piece of clothing or accessory that matched the missing color in their lives! Wait, that meant that this first year's -  _ her soulmate's! _ \- color was blue, as well!

The younger girl opened her eyes with a groan, slowly, almost lazily looking Kanon up and down, before zeroing in on her hair. Her eyelids shot up in surprise, mouth hanging open, before she started cackling.

" _ Ahahaha- _ I'm such a dumbass!" The girl forced out between laughs, almost doubling over, if not for the ninety pounds of girl on her midriff. "How did I not notice your hair?!"

Kanon couldn't help joining in. Everything that had transpired in the past ten minutes was an utter, Matsubara-brand disaster. If this interesting (to say the least) girl was who she would spend the rest of her life with… Then so be it!

"Matsubara Kanon. Um. I'll be in your care!" Kanon introduced herself with a light grin, looking down at the mirthful visage underneath her. A content sigh was the other student's initial response, before giving her a proper answer.

"Okusawa Misaki, likewise." Misaki replied, lifting her hand and extending a pinky finger towards her. "Soulmates?"

Kanon met her halfway, with a pinky and a tearful smile, and, as they crossed their fingers:

"S-Soulmates!"

She knew everything would be alright, after all, just being around Misaki made her world all the more colorful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you liked this be sure to follow me on twitter @NozoNicoEli! I like screaming about HHW and many other underappreciated Bandori ships........


End file.
